The Twenty-Two Old Gods of the Skies
Those Old Gods, numbered twenty-two to our eyes, their avatars descended from above the High Wild, taken our form beyond the Veil, beyond the Great Divide. Each being rules a house empowered by the arcana, the endless look after the bridge of reality. Karem, the Life Underground, who flows and through all, a stream of what could be. The Great Tree's Roots, Karem bestows wisdom and age to those who are come. Azath, the Chained Brother, whose shadow walks free. Though imprisoned beyond the stars, his freedom finds a way through the cracks in his cage. Lyanhk, the Noble Bridge, the mediator of all. When the judgement day comes, all men, women, beast and god alike stand before her. Yithila, the Spacial Form, who crafts and carves the world with every motion and breath. She is the mother who sends her thousands of children out as muses through the world. Pavos, the Sharp Divide, who splits the whole and spreads doubt. Whenever suspicion creeps through a mind, Pavos stands behind watching, as is his duty. Agintoth, the Blind Fury, who chained his brother and writhes in pain as the sweeping storm at the centre of all, for there is no where else to go. Tsoma, the Great Grin, who knows, but tells few. He watches down from every shadow of an eye that hangs above us. Biss, the Mad Moon, the key to every door and gate. Where there is a path, there is a way, and Biss is them all. Midrash, the Unsleeping Whip, who stands ready and waiting to lash the wanting who draw close. He ward his Charandria, his ever-changing sister, who lies swirling in the depths. Salnec, the Truth Inarguable, the sandy fire and icy wind that roams without rest, she is everywhere that can be touch, and nowhere that cannot. Jinrab, the Level Scale, the all and void who lives in between, on the way and during. In every step, in every transition, Jinrab visits, but is never present, for he only exists in the present. Toophia, the Lady Dream, who rules the lands of sleep and watches over all who visit her realms, is this life and all others. Tawze, the Great Chasm, the guardian and betrayer, who lives in loyal choice, wherever the brave and noble face their futures and pasts. Gitch, the Silver Tear, the restorer and schemer, who always provides another option, even if it is not the one we want, nor the one we can live with. Dvoi, the Wheel Arcana, the all and none, the absence and the end. For without Dvoi, there could not be, as there was not. Sardigls, the Lost Drift, who walks with all as they pass, is absent when they rest, and who knows all ways, but reaches none. Load, the Bloody Wail, who governs sacrifice and mourns the worlds in her wake. With oaken eyes and peasant's clothes stained black with blood and blue with tears, she attends the deaths of the Old Ones. Anak, the Rising Tide, the Brilliant Leviathan, who sows storms where he treads and throws lightning when he speaks. He was the first water, and swims through seas in between worlds. Shuddard, the Flowering Oath, whose promises sow life, whose prophecies mark death, whose omens bring fortunes and drought alike. Foelo, the Perfect Unattained, who appears as a mirror of desire to all, who see the best they could be, the best of themselves out of reach. She is one of the three siblings who flies on wings of gossamer. Carech, the Long Testament, who carries the history of this and all worlds at her side, who observes and records and bears witness to the seems of all turning points. She is one of the three siblings who flies on wings of night feathers. Raisel, the Cold Strife, who brings the paranoid thought, the cold of winter and the splash of blood where he goes. He is one of the three siblings who flies on wings of sharp and soft light. Category:The World